Meet the Heroes
by Dream Guardian King Allen
Summary: This is basically an introduction to all the heroes that are going to be in my Heroes Unite story so you know who these characters are and what they can do. This story is also parodying the Team Fortress 2 Meet the Videos.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Hello everyone new and old readers to the first of the Meet the Heroes stories. What this is basically me doing parody stories of the meet the videos of Team Fortress 2 replacing those characters with the heroes in the story. This is so I can hopefully help give a short introduction to each of the heroes in case the reader doesn't know who they are or what the can do in terms of powers. I hope you guys like it so let's get started.**

**Meet the Heroes**

**Jenny aka XJ-9**

The scene opens up with an abandoned street in a town that looked like the Wild West with robotic drones patrolling the streets. The robots scan the area in order to locate their prey. Just them one of the robots is attacked by a shadow moving at high speed. The other robots noticed this and start shooting at the shadowy figure, but the figure was too fast and it manages to destroy the robots using a giant hammer and saw blades. Soon the whole street was filled with robots; the whole swarm surrounded the figure and started their attack. The figure blasted beams of blue light along with swatting them away with the hammer. After a few moments of fighting, all the robots were destroyed and the dust settled in the street.

The figure is slowly revealed to be a five foot tall robot that looked like a teenage girl; her skin was white, her clothes and hair were blue; her clothes consisted of knee high boots, a mini skirt, and tank top, her hair was done into pigtails on each side of her head. Her black pupil eyes scanned the area, after seeing that there were no more enemies, a triumphant smile spread across her face. That smile remained until she heard the sound of creaking wood; she turned around and saw the buildings fall down. The robot turned around and looked sheepishly at the other heroes that were with her looking at the accidental destruction before them and then looked at the robot. The robot smiled embarrassed and said, "Oops."

**[Insert theme of **_**My Life as a Teenage Robot**_**]**

**Meet Jenny**

"Okay so that did not go the way I hoped it would be; I am a hero where I come from. I'm just a little out of my element at the moment," explained Jenny. "I am your basic average crime fighting teenage robot that can fly, use a large array of different weapons, use different visions, transform into different vehicles, super human strength and a whole lot more. I come from a town called Tremonton, and I constantly have to protect it nearly every day, most of the time its okay, but other times I end up having one of those more stranger days."

"And talk about your strange days, last thing I can remember is going to bed after a long day of superhero work and hanging out with friends and now I am stuck on a planet without a way to get back home. To add to that, I'm told that all those I care about have been kidnapped by fourteen people and that if I wanted to save them I would have to fight them. Once I did meet up with them and fought against them, this guy with a crazy quilt designed hat and coat, and cane shows up and tells us that we were tricked and that we need to work together in order to get back home."

"I know it sounds crazy, but right now I have to trust these guys in order to get back home. The only one that bothers me is the guy with the hat, coat, and cane, he claims to be a King from a place called Nocturne, but I think he is a little imaginative is all. I have a whole arsenal of weapons ready to take down whatever comes our way, and with the combined might of everyone else here this should be a walk in the park."

The scene changes to a group picture with all the heroes striking a pose and the ending music of the meet the videos plays in the background, and the title appears at the bottom of the screen:

**Heroes Unite**

**Coming Soon**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Well hope you guys enjoyed it; this is the first of many with me doing one for each hero with my OC being revealed being last. So I hope to heard what you guys think in a review, also don't forget to follow this story if you like it, as well as check out some of my other stories if you are interested in reading some of my other work. Ok, I'll see you guys later so please let me know what you think and don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Bye.**


	2. Meet Hero 2

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Time to meet another hero, but first a special shout out to a very good reader and follower of my stories 7caleb7 who has reviewed a bunch of my stories causing my passion to continue writing, and now I am back and ready to give you some entertaining works of fiction. Now let's meet this is another of the heroes in Heroes Unite.**

The scene opens up with robots firing off at an unknown figure. A giant dinosaur humanoid swats the robots like flies, the monster charged at the robots plowing through them like they were nothing.

The scene changes to a cemetery where skeletons and zombies were popping up from the graves and making their way toward a specific target. A large behemoth that was wielding a large club and was destroying all the zombies and skeletons with ease; after all the enemies had been dealt with, the behemoth fell and a transparent figure came out of it, a grey ghostly figure with one eye and a green hourglass symbol on its chest.

The scene changes to a wrestling arena with a giant mechanized luchador whose opponent was a yellow and black Sasquatch like creature. The creature looked at its adversary before smirking and it sent bolts of lightning at the robot causing it to short circuit allowing the creature to throw a few punches at the robot.

The screen freezes and a voice starts to speak, "Impressive, huh? These three heroes that you are seeing are actually one guy, one guy with the ability to transform into one of many different alien heroes." A teenage walks in front of the screen, he is sixteen years old, wears a green jacket with a ten on it, blues jeans, has green eyes, and brown hair. "Hi, my name is Ben Tennyson and I am a lot of different heroes all rolled into one."

**Meet Ben 'Ten'**

**Play the 'Ben 10' Theme Song**

"As I was saying, my name is Ben Tennyson, universally famous hero who defeated the DNAliens, Vilgax, and many other villains." Ben then brings up his left wrist and shows off a green watch with a green hourglass symbol. "This is known as the Omnitrix, it allows me to transform into one of dozens of different alien heroes. Let me give you a quick rundown," Ben starts cycling through different heroes on the watch, "Heatblast, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Ditto, Humungousaur, Goop, Rath, Terraspin, Clockwork, and Fasttrack just to name a few. In the future I get to transform into 10000 different aliens. Pretty cool right?"

"When I get here however, I met probably the weirdest bunch of individuals I have ever met. And we are not talking about you average weird, no we are talking extra weird. We have a guy dressed as a mad hatter, a guy who swings a key sword, an angel who can't fly, a monk who can control air and water, a purple dragon, a girl with a laser sword, a trainer of dangerous creatures, a son of Poseidon, a super-fast talking blue hedgehog, a pink puff ball that can eat anything, a girl with a giant scythe, a talking purple unicorn, a spider superhero, a Goth superhero, and a teenage crime-fighting robot."

"To make matters worse is that none of them know who I am. All sixteen of us are stuck on this strange world we landed on. I could easily find out who's behind this and put a stop to this mess myself, but the mad hatter guy insists we stick together and work as a team. Sorry, but I got enough heroes to cover all of what these guys can do, so I don't see why we need to stick together for. I can handle myself."

Unbeknownst to Ben, three huge mechs were sneaking up behind him before Ben turned around and saw them and got into a fighting stance, "Gotta cut this interview short, I have some robots to smash. It's hero ti…"

Before Ben could finish his sentence a blaring noise like an air horn sounded off and blasted the robots away from Ben. Ben looks to see where the sound blast came from and it was the 'Mad Hatter' Ben had described earlier carrying an air horn duck taped to a megaphone. The mad hatter spoke with an Irish accent, "If you are done showing off alien boy, we got some robots to smash." The robots got back up and ran away from the two heroes. "Come back here you lousy excuses for rust buckets, I'm not done with you yet," he then proceeded to continue blast his air horn megaphone.

"Yeah I would go off by myself to solve this mystery by myself, but I wouldn't miss a chance like this for the world," said Ben as slammed on his watch and a flash of green engulfed the screen.

**The ending of the Team Fortress 2 Theme plays as a picture of all the heroes shows up on screen.**

**Heroes Unite**

**Then the sound of something timing out and we come back to Ben being surrounded by short robots with saw blades.**

"Of all the times for the watch to time out it had to be now," said Ben as the robots came closer. Just then pies came out of nowhere and splattered the faces of some of the robots, then someone whistled and the group all turned to see the mad hatter holding a bazooka loaded with pies and waving at the robots with a sadistic smile on his face. The pies started to beep, after a few seconds of beeping the pies exploded and destroyed all the robots till only Ben was left.

"That fancy watch of yours doesn't feel fancy anymore now that it's timed out, now does it lad?" said the mad hatter. Ben just gave him a deadpan look and sighed at his comment, the mad hatter then just laughed and said, "I'm just messing with you man, now grabbed a weapon and start blasting some bad guys, till your watch charges back up again. I'm itching for a fight." The mad hatter tossed Ben the air horn megaphone weapon from before and they both go into battle yelling at the top of their lungs.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And done, I hope all of you guys like this chapter as it gives a few more clues as to who the mysterious OC is. Also if there if a specific hero you want me to do next, PM me and I'll get to working on it as soon as I can. Don't forget to review and follow this story along with all my other stories, it gives me reason to continue writing thanks to known that people are actually reading it, so I thank you. Good bye.**


	3. Meet Hero 3

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another Meet the Heroes chapter, two of my readers have requested for Spyro and Sonic to be the next heroes so, I am giving it to them. Without further ado I give you the next installment of Meet the Heroes.**

The scene opens with a war torn battlefield with trenches snaking through the ground providing cover for the soldiers fighting the battle. Within one of these trenches one particular soldier was running though the trenches looking for the rest of his team. The individual was a purple dragon with gold wings, spinal spikes, under belly, and horns, as well as purple eyes. The dragon turned the corner and came face to face with robots designed to look like World War II Axis soldiers. The robots charged at the dragon and got ready to shoot, but before they could the dragon opened it mouth and shot fire at the robots causing their circuits to melt and short out eventually making them explode. The smoke clears and we see the purple dragon's face we see a face filled with determination. A voiceover begins, **"My name is Spyro, Spyro the dragon."**

**[Insert any Spyro the Dragon Music here]**

**Meet Spyro the Dragon**

Spyro ran through the trenches taking down any enemies along the way while the voice over continued, **"My name is Spyro, and where I come from, a purple dragon is something that only comes once every ten generations. Malefor, the purple dragon before me tried to destroy the world and I had to stop him; me, along with a black dragoness name Cynder, stopped him, and the two of us were ready to live our lives in peace."**

Spyro met up with some more robots, Spyro just opened his mouth and shot bolts of lightning that paralyzed the robots, allowing him to destroy them. Spyro noticed an alien girl wielding a laser sword slice through the robots with ease. **"That was before I was transported to the insane world with no knowledge of how I got here. When I arrived here I found myself being attack by creatures that I have never encountered before as something told me that these creatures had threatened all those I hold dear."**

Spyro ran into another opening in the trenches and saw several robots surround a few injured soldiers, ready to finish them off. Spyro flew over the robots and got in between the robots and soldiers and blew an icy wind at the robots freezing them allowing Spyro to easily destroy them.** "Soon after the fight another one appeared saying that we were tricked and had to worked together in order to figure out who was behind all this. Although most of my powers have weakened I can still do enough to help all those I can in order to bring peace to this world as well."**

Spyro made his way to another clearing where he saw robots and soldiers in a firefight with the soldiers taking cover along with a teenage in an orange t-shirt that read '_Camp Half-Blood_', sea green eyes, and black hair, the teen was also carrying a bronze shield and sword. The teen saw Spyro and yelled, "Spyro, do you think you could take care of some of these guys?" Spyro nodded and curled up into a ball as earth surrounded his body, then Spyro rolled into the robots flattening them in the process or knocking them over. After the dust cleared the robots were all taken care of, after surveying the damage the teenager gave Spyro a thumbs up.** "I'm lost in a world with beasts and evil I know not how to fight against, but lucky enough for me, I have made friends who do know how to fight them."**

One robot was still active and was crawling over to Spyro with a knife in its hand. The robot was about to stab Spyro till something finished flattening it, Spyro was surprised by this and look to see who flattened the robot. Spyro saw that it was a giant hammer that crushed the robot and saw who the owner of the hammer was the guy with the crazy hat and coat who also carried a cane was holding a the handle of the hammer with a face of happiness for helping his friend. Spyro nodded at him as he saw that the battle was won and the sun was rising over the horizon.

The group of heroes and soldiers were walking out on the battlefield with satisfied looks on their faces for surviving the night. **"I don't know what will come next, but I do know is that I won't be facing it alone." **We see Spyro's face grow into a serious expression as he looks unto the horizon.

The seriousness of the moment is ruined by someone humming; Spyro looked over to his crazy clad companion and heard him humming _'Do you Believe in Magic'_ with his hammer draped over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"What, I'm just trying to boost some morale in the troops, the less frowns we got the better our fighting spirit will be in future battles. If you know the tune, then sing it with me. _Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart? How the music can free herm whenever it starts."_

The mad hatter kept on singing and soon the rest of the troops joining in on the song as well as the walked off into the sunrise.

**Team Fortress 2 Meet the Team ending music plays with a picture of the whole group as the story title appears.**

**Heroes Unite**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And that is another one down. Next time it is going to be Sonic's turn, so hopefully I can post that soon. Be sure to let me know in reviews of how you liked the chapter and also who you want me to do next, also to clarify before anyone asks I am using the Spyro between the Legend of Spyro series and the Skylanders series, and using the Legend of Spyro design since I think that is a much better design than the Skylanders one. Ok, hope you guys enjoy this and don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Bye.**


	4. Meet Hero 4

**Dream Guardian King Allen: I'm back everybody, after a long week on tests, I am taking a break to write another meet the hero for all of you to enjoy, I appreciate all of you following and favorite my story and reviewing all of the chapters so far. I am doing the order of the heroes based on how much it is requested and who is requested first, so look at the rest of the heroes and let me know who you want me to do next and it can't be one you already requested, no need to make second requests, I have made a list to keep track of this stuff. So without further ado let's meet the next hero.**

Racecars went zooming along a long and narrow racer track, all of them trying to get ahead of the other racers. Suddenly a small blue blur came by, passing every single car with ease. The blue blur was fast approaching the lead car as it headed toward the finish line. Both the blur and racecar was getting closer and closer to the finish line. Soon both racers were at the finish line neck and neck when the flash of a bulb went off signaling a photo finish. The photo was presented and it is revealed that the blue blur had won the race, and it is also revealed that the blue blur was a blue hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes.

**[Insert **_**Sonic Heroes **_**Theme Song]**

**Meet Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic sped past the racer and kept running down the track. Long after Sonic pasted the finish line, Sonic looked back and yelled, "Hey do you like, slow pokes. Challenge me again once you're fast enough."

"Yeah, you're fast but not as fast as me," said a voice. Sonic turned his head to see the source of the voice and saw a blue lizard in a black skin suit with a green hourglass symbol on its chest. "I bet you that you won't be able to beat me in a race."

"Well Ben, I'm sorry to say that you are gonna eat my dust because no one can out run me. But I do accept the challenge, what are the terms?" asked Sonic.

"Are you two still arguing on who's the fastest? If you two put as much energy into fighting robots are you two race, there would be none left for the rest of us," yelled Ahsoka as she and Kirby pulled up next to the two speedsters, with Kirby catching a ride with Ahsoka while wearing a baseball cap.

"Ah, lighten up Ahsoka we are just having a little friendly competition. Last one to the finish line buys Kirby lunch," said Ben as he zipped down the track. Sonic glared at the trail of smoke left behind by Ben and zoomed down the track as well.

Ahsoka just shook her head and said, "Boys. I'm glad you are not caught up in this ridiculousness Kirby." Kirby just giggled in joy before jumping off the car and turning himself into a wheel and speeding to catch up with Sonic and Ben. "Why do I even bother?"

We come back to Sonic and Ben, Sonic was right behind Ben trying to catch up to him. Sonic then noticed a row of security robots, this gave him an idea. Sonic jumped into the air and used his homing attack to bounce off the robots to make himself a shortcut. After destroying the robots, Sonic landed back on the track in front of Ben.

Ben saw Sonic in front of him, "Hey, wait a minute. You cheated, you went outside the track."

"It's called being creative Benny –boy, you should think of stuff like that more often," said Sonic as he stuck his tongue out at Ben. Ben got angry at this and started to speed up catching up to Sonic and they were neck and neck with each other. Soon the track was being rained upon by lasers coming from security drones that Sonic destroyed earlier. Sonic and Ben looked and saw hundreds and hundreds of security drones coming after them. The two dodged the lasers with the best of their abilities but soon they were starting to tire, then Sonic came up with another idea. "Ben, I'm going to run around in a circle to create a tornado, want to help"

"Count me in, let's blow these junk piles away," said Ben as he and Sonic started running in circles creating a vortex, this caused the robots to be suck up into the whirlwind and smashing each other to bits. After all the robots were toughly destroyed Sonic and Ben stopped running and checked the damage, then Ben said, "Well, that was fun. Now then, back to the race?"

"Back to the race. Ready. Set. Go!" said Sonic as he sped down the track leaving Ben in the dust.

"Hey, get back here," yelled Ben as he chased Sonic.

Ben managed to catch up with Sonic as the made their way to the finish line both fighting for bragging rights and not paying to feed Kirby. Both heroes were getting closer to the finish line, and were neck and neck, neither one was willing to give up. They soon passed the finish line with outrageous speeds, but the two failed to notice something on the track: two banana peels. The mad hatter was eating a banana and a chicken Caesar wrap. Sonic and Ben's foot stepped on the banana peels and were sent skidding down the track; they soon smashed through the track barriers leaving a silhouette of their bodies in the barriers. "Wahoo, still the fastest thing alive," said Sonic as he jumped up in joy.

Ben's alien form timed out and returned him to normal, "Oh no, I beat you, so now I'm the fastest thing alive now, you overgrown blue pin cushion."

Then they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and saying, "You guys don yet?"

Sonic and Ben looked and saw the mad hatter standing there still eating his wrap. "Hey Allen, did you see who won?" asked Ben.

"Yeah, who can be called the fastest thing alive? Even though we all know it's totally me," said Sonic.

Ben glared at Sonic and was about to start another argument before the mad hatter now known as Allen stated, "You both tied," this caused the two heroes to groan in defeat, "for third."

"THIRD!" yelled Sonic and Ben.

"Yeah, while you two took your sweet time, Ahsoka and Kirby made it here before you did." The scene changes to see Ahsoka and Kirby at the winners circle, with Ahsoka sitting on the winner's stand and Kirby was have a ball playing inside the big gold trophy. "Both of you didn't earn the title of 'Fastest Thing Alive,' but I got to admit that tornado combo move was freaking awesome." said Allen.

Both Sonic and Ben sighed in defeat at the thought of what happened to them just know, losing to a pink puff ball. "Oh cheer up, I got something that might do the trick," said Allen as he brought out two Styrofoam boxes, "Chili dogs and chili fries anyone? Let's make amends and shake hands in friendly sportsmanship." Sonic and Ben nodded at Allen's statement and shook hands and took the boxes from him and ate its contents. "Now the rest of you guys, pay up. I told you it would end up in a tie and now all of you owe me five dollar each," said Allen to the rest of the heroes.

"Uh, didn't you say that they would tie for first? That means we owe you nothing right?" asked Pit.

"D'oh." said Allen and everyone laughed at Allen's misfortune.

Ben was about to eat another chili fry before someone stole it from his hand. Noticing that the fry was gone, Ben looked around to see where it had gone. Then Ben heard a whistle and looked to see Sonic with his pilfered fry, "You're too slow," teased Sonic.

**The ending theme for the Team Fortress 2 Meet the Team videos plays as a picture focused on Sonic zooms out revealing a picture of all the heroes. Then the story title appears on screen**

**Heroes Unite**

Sonic, Ben, and Allen were sitting in the bleachers eating their food, while Ahsoka and Kirby pass by with Kirby bouncing happily by and Ahsoka was carrying the big gold trophy. "Better luck next time boys," mocked Ahsoka as she and Kirby left the racetrack.

**Dream Guardian King Allen: One more down and we are one fourth of the way of meeting all the heroes. As of now the mad hatter character that has been mentioned in the previous chapters now has the name of Allen, that is all I will reveal of him for now since he will be the final hero we meet and I want him to be as much as a surprise as possible. Let me know in reviews and PM's of whom you want to see next and also don't forget to read, review, follow, and favorite. Now that that's done, who's next?**


	5. Meet Hero 5

**Dream Guardian King Allen: Welcome back everyone to another installment of 'Meet the Heroes.' This next hero is the most requested character yet, which luckily for you guys this hero is next on the list of heroes that have been requested to do first. So, without further ado it is time to meet the hero you all have been asking me to do. Enjoy.**

A lone figure is running through a canyon-like area trying to escape the pursuit of a whole squad of robots that were chasing after him. The figure kept on running fearful for his life as the robots continued their hunt. Soon the figure found himself in an open area with the canyon walls with robots surrounding him with their weapons aimed right at him. The robots fired laser, rockets, and bullets at the figure creating a large explosion at were the figure was at. After a minute or two of constant fire the robots stop firing and scanned the area. The dust and smoke settled revealing a dome of blue energy surrounding the figure, within the dome a pair of blue eyes glowed, focused on the robots.

The robots got ready to fire again before the figure dispersed throughout the area creating a shockwave destroying all the robots. The figure tiredly panted as he was catching his breath after using so much energy. The figure is revealed to be a fourteen year old boy with chocolate brown eyes, a black sleeveless jacket with a yellow stripe in the middle, a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, a red and black cap with a blue symbol on the front, black and green fingerless gloves and unruly black hair. A voice over beings introducing our character, **"My name is Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, and right now I am an untrained Aura User in a strange world filled with danger, without any of my Pokémon."**

**Pokémon Season 1 Theme Plays**

**Meet Ash Ketchum**

Ash stood still for a few moments, taking in the momentary peace, as he was trying to get his strength back after using too much aura. "Ash!" shouted a voice, Ash turned to the source of the voice and saw Percy, Ahsoka, and Aang were running towards him. Percy went up to Ash's side and lifted him up, "Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah, I am okay. Just a little winded from using so much aura against those robots. I just need to rest for a few minutes before I can use any more," explained Ash.

"You should have used that sword or the weapons Allen gave you? Those are supposed to be use for those types of emergencies," asked Ahsoka.

Ash chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head before reaching to his side and pulled out a long sword out of its scabbard, "I guess I'm just so used to having Pikachu and my other Pokémon to fight with me that I never needed to learn how to use a weapon."

"Well, you better learn soon or you won't last long. Come on, let's get out of here," said Percy as the continued traveling into the canyon.

Ash puts his sword away in his scabbard before following the others. Ash narrates, **"Not too long ago, I had competed in the Sinnoh League with my Pokémon, getting so close only to have some trainer come in with legendary Pokémon and take those chances away. Soon after, I went back home to rest after a long journey, before going on another journey. Now I find myself on a strange world without any of my Pokémon."**

Ash caught up with the rest of the group as they continued to navigate the canyon passages. After what seemed like ten minutes, the group finally made it to another clearing, there they saw a white passageway that had the word exit written above it. "There's the exit, let's get moving," said Aang as they made a dash to the exit. Then suddenly, robots came out of nowhere and aimed their weapons at the heroes who got into a defensive stance. The robots brought out their weapons of fists, saw blades, electric stingers, and axes. Aang waved his staff and sent a wave of air at the robots knocking a few off their feet while other robots attacked the heroes. Ash joined in the fight by pulling out his sword; Ash's eyes then went blue as well as his sword and began to slice through the robots. While the fight was going on Ash began another voiceover.

**"Soon after, I met up with these guys, and thanks to a robotic message we all thought that the other had kidnapped each other's friends and loved ones, so this caused a massive fight between us. During the fight, I was knocked back and landed in a puddle of this rainbow goo that absorbed into my skin. Then all of a sudden, I have control over my aura abilities. After the fight, we all found ourselves in a cave, there we met Allen who explained that the robots tricked us into fighting and that we had to work together in order to get back home. Allen told me that the goo I fell in was what he called 'Magic Ink' and that it has very powerful magical properties. Now we are all together fighting as a unit in order to help each other get home."**

** "Allen gave me a sword in order to defend myself with, and he along with Percy, Pit, and Ahsoka taught me how to use it, so I wouldn't get myself killed. Allen also gave me the idea to infuse my sword with aura to give it a little extra power." **Ash slashes through two robots at once before firing an aura sphere a one coming at him. **"Now I must use my aura abilities to help me as well as the others. Using abilities like Aura Sphere, Aura Shield, and Aura Push, I can help the others to the best of my abilities."**

Ash fires several Aura Spheres at robots that were trying to surround Aang. Then he used Aura Push on a group of robots that was sneaking up behind Ahsoka while she was distracted by two other robots. Ash then rushed to Percy's side, creating an Aura Shield blocking fired electrical bolts before it could hit the intended target. Ash brought down the shield and then staggered before dropping down onto one knee. Percy saw this after destroying the robot he was fighting, "Don't wear yourself out too thin Ash. Get yourself over to where you can rest and not get yourself hurt. Use the weapons Allen gave us to defend yourself if you need to." Ash nodded at Percy before he ran in order to get out of the crossfire, Ash then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small disc with a picture of a disco ball on it. **"Unfortunately for me, every time I use my aura, it drains a little bit of my energy, so I need to be care of how much I use it. Fortunately, Allen made some crazy weapons for all of us to use in case we need it." **Ash made his way to the edge of the clearing before tapping on the disc, the disc beeped a few times beforeglowing and expanding into a pistol-sized ray gun with a disco ball where the priming mechanism should be, and the rest of the gun resembling that of a dance floor. Ash saw his comrades being overrun by the robots and he knew he had to do something or they would be doom.

Ash took the weapon and aimed it at the fighting area and fired, what happened was quite unexpected. The ray fired a pulse of music and all the robots began to dance to _'Gungman Style'_ while the heroes just stood there confused as to why the robots were dancing and what did Ash just fire off. "What weapons did Allen give you anyway?" asked Ahsoka.

Ash looked at his gun and read the small description and said, "Boogilator: ray gun that makes your enemies dance uncontrollably as you blast them apart. Warning: Usage of gun may cause one to humming music afterwards. Dancing effect temporary. Well that explains it, guys we need to destroy these robots before the music stops."

"There's too many scattered all over, got anything that could help with that," asked Aang. Ash reached into his pocket and brought out another disc and threw it to Aang. Aang caught it and saw a picture of a magnet on it, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just tap the picture and a weapon will come out. It has a picture of a magnet on it; magnets attract metal so it should help taking care of these tin heads. At least that's what I hope it does," explained Ash.

Aang tap the button and out came a huge blaster with three magnets at the end in the shape of a triangle. Aang pulled the trigger, and the magnets started spinning as the robots started gathering into an orb that levitated in the air a few feet above their heads.

Percy went over to where Aang was and said, "Nice work Aang, hang me the blaster and give this to Ash," Percy hand Aang an energy bar as Aang gave Percy the blaster.

Aang ran over to Ash and gave him the energy bar, as Ash ate the bar he could feel his energy return to him, "Thanks."

"Ash," yelled Percy as he got Ash's attention, "The blaster's battery doesn't have much life left on it. I need you and Ahsoka to pull off a slice and dice combo to finish these guys off, think you can do that?"

Ash and Ahsoka nodded at each other before leaping into the air towards the orb of hovering robots with aura and laser sword in hand as they slashed and sliced at the countless robots that were trapped in the magnetic vortex. After about a minute of the barrage of slashing fury, they stopped and landed on the ground. Ash brought out an aura sphere and fired it at what remains at the robots blasting them off like his old enemies Team Rocket. The robot remains disappeared into the distance, and the battle was over.

Ash staggered as he once again used too much energy; luckily Ahsoka was there to catch him with another energy bar in hand. Ash chomped on the energy bar as Aang and Percy came over to the two. Percy looked at the two and said, "Nice work, both of you. If it wasn't for your fast thinking using the dance gun, the battle would have gone a lot differently."

"Demigod kid is right, Ashy, you did well today," said Ahsoka as she punched Ash's shoulder.

"I give you my thanks for helping me understand how to use the weapon, when I could not," said Aang as he gave the weapon disc back to Ash.

"Thanks guys, but I still feel like I am not that helpful when it comes to battle. For a long time the only way I knew how to battle is with my Pokémon, and all this is still strange to me but I will protect my friends as long as I can," said Ash with confidence radiating out of him, before his stomach growled. Ash rubbed the back of his head once again and asked, "Do you think we can get some lunch, my stomach is starving."

Everyone just chuckled as Percy answered, "Sure thing Ash, let's head toward the exit and get something to eat." Then the group made their way out of the canyon environment.

"**I may not have my Pokémon or my traveling friends with me, but it seems that no matter where I go, I always seem to make friends. As long as I am here, I will protect my new friends with all my heart. With these weapons and my aura powers, I will be my own Pokémon.**

**The ending music for the Team Fortress 2 theme plays as a picture of Ash zooms out to show a picture of all the heroes as the title appears on the screen.**

**Heroes Unite**

**Dream Guardian King Allen: And done, finally, that took longer than I thought but none the less, here it is. Hopefully, you guys enjoy it and also let me know who you want to see next. Also if anyone wants to make a fan art picture of this to be the cover image for this story let me know because I think it would look really cool. A little announcement before I go, I will be gone from posting any stories for the next two weeks due to school reasons, but don't worry I'll be back sooner than you think. So in the meantime, check out my other stories and review those along with this one, and I'll see you guys later. Don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite, good bye.**


End file.
